


Phantom

by YanDanTDM



Series: Trinity Hostile Mob Fusion AU [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Trinity RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fighting, Gen, I don’t know what else to tag this one, Images, James gets turned into a phantom asmr, James no that’s the wrong one- JAMES-, Memory Loss, Mob Fusion AU, Transformation, Transmutation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanDanTDM/pseuds/YanDanTDM
Summary: ThnxCya stays at the base houses, and ends up fighting a fight with phantoms he cannot win.
Series: Trinity Hostile Mob Fusion AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919665
Kudos: 6





	Phantom

ThnxCya waved to Dan and Justin before they individually ran off to their own places. He sighed before going back inside, and laying back on the wall. He didn’t want to fall asleep (if he did, he’d miss the phantoms) but god was he tired. Still, he’d have to avoid it, for now. So they’d spawn.

James didn’t really know the ‘aim’ of trying to murder a bunch of self care obsessive demons, but he was trying to now, he guessed.

Counting the hours was never something James enjoyed, so he paced along the area, visiting each of his friends houses and doing certain little things to amuse himself. They’d notice the next night and have a good laugh, and that comforted the ninja.

Despite the fact that he knew that if he died, it was all over. And he didn’t want it to end tonight.

He happened to be messing up Dan’s chests when the clock struck midnight. And no phantoms had spawned. What was this, some kind of cruel joke? James was getting bored and longed for some action. He slumped on Dan’s bed, fiddling with his sword.

Then a screech came from behind him.

James turned and went straight into action, despite the small space he decimated the creature in seconds. The membrane fell into his hand, and he tossed it into his inventory. Now they were spawning, huh? Well, good thing. Soon more would come. Made it easier.

One, two, three. James moved swiftly and quietly, showing off the true power of his fighting that he didn’t even know he had. Maybe he just found these things an easy target? Who knows. Time to time he got low on health and had to use a potion, but that didn’t seem to phase him. 

Things got...bad after a few phantoms.

Three spawned at once, which wasn’t too bad for James, though he knew he might have to splash a potion. He began fighting them off, when three more came up from behind him.

“Why so many?! I’m perfectly sure only 3 are meant to attack you at once…” he muttered, the sound of his sword slashing ringing in his ears despite the never ending screaming.

Another three spawned to his left, which he managed to get a combo on. Alright, 3 he could deal with, maybe 6, but 9?! This was really beginning to get to him. Maybe it’s because he hadn’t slept in at least 5 days, so many were on him. 

James was stressed. Really stressed. And the phantoms were blinding him. His health was getting low, so he grabbed the nearest potion and splashed it down, expecting it to have the same aftertaste and smell of a healing potion, the simplistic oversaturated strawberry.

Instead, he was bombarded (well, not really, it was a light one) with the taste of gunpowder and chicken.

“Wh-what did I just use?!” 

Thing was, James was in Dan’s house, and Dan has so many strange concoctions of potions and power that no one, not even he knew what exactly they would do. 

So James is slightly stuck. 

James continued fighting the phantoms, but honestly with whatever potion he used he just felt weaker and they felt stronger. But it wasn’t a weakness potion, was it? 

The utter strength of the potion on him caused James to fall to the floor, and he ended up just having to swat the phantoms away, with hopes whatever Dan made would wear away soon.

James felt something on his leg, and it didn’t feel like a phantom bite. He looked down and noticed that his leg was turning...indigo? James rolled up his trouser leg to see that it had, indeed, turned blue.

“What- what’s going on?!”

James pushed away his attacker to try and find a mirror, but they were reckless. But it stopped being painful, at least. Maybe that was a bad thing.

_ It will wear off soon,  _ he reasoned.  _ Just gotta last it out. _

James made eye contact with the phantoms and began attacking them again, despite the fact he felt as if he was becoming weaker by the second. They squealed as he attacked, and the membranes fell onto the floor. James’s focus wasn’t on the loot as of right now, but on getting these ones out of the way so he could rest. 

Soon enough, most of the phantoms were gone. James went and counted his loot. Only 4. 

“Alright, now that’s unfair. I hit myself with a weakness potion instead of a health one, start having skin discolouration and have to fight off nine phantoms, and all I get is four membranes?! Stupid.”

At least no more were spawning, huh? James reasoned with himself. He could sleep and prevent more from attacking, or stay awake just in case.  _ Makes more sense to sleep.  _ He thought. 

So he walked out of Dan’s house, into his and over to his bed, flopping down into it and trying to fall asleep.

A few minutes passed, and James was still wide awake. He should have been asleep by now combined with the fact he hadn’t slept in a few days.

James repeatedly tried to pass out but nothing worked so he had to try the next best thing - walking until he passed out outside.

As soon as he entered the outside world, he had to shield his eyes from the moon.

_ Why’s it so bright? Didn’t midnight just pass? _

He rubbed his eyes but found that his hands felt more rigid than normal.  _ That’s not right… _

He then walked into the forest almost instinctively, even though he was telling himself that he’d run into some sort of mob and didn’t have any strength as of now.

Suddenly, he felt as if his back was made of steel and the utter weight of it caused him to run deeper into the forest. He ended up clinging to a tree before looking back.

Two wings protruded from his back, both a thick mauve, with spindly darkened ivory bones lining them.

_ Wh-Huh!?! _

James felt sick and dizzy at the mere sight of them, falling backwards and hitting his head on the floor. And despite the fact he knew it was going to be difficult to move at all, he also knew that he needed help, and fast.

He weighed his options. 

(Boy did he have to make a lot of choices that night.)

Dan went the opposite direction he did, but he made the potion which James assumed has caused this. Justin was closer to him but wouldn’t know what’s going on. 

Well, time was ticking, so James just had to scream.

And scream he did, but the only noise that came out was a hoarse shriek.

Which he doubted anyone could hear.

_ Oh god oh god this is where I die isn’t it oh god oh god- _

James tried to stand up, but only fell back down again, this time on a bony tail that had grown in. 

Everything was spinning, James was certain this is the end. But he still had some consciousness left, and he wasn’t letting it go to waste. Maybe he’d still have some time, maybe Justin would hear him. Maybe not even Justin, but someone has got to hear him. 

James reached out and screamed again. All he heard was a faint phantom’s cry.

Then everything turned black.

~~~

The phantom didn’t know how long it had been, quite frankly, he had no idea what the day was. He didn’t need that information, though.

He was about to fly off before he realised that no, he wasn’t a phantom, not right now. He seemed to have the body of a player? He didn’t recognise the player at all, they had a green jumper and brown belts...no, there was no recognition at all, yet he seemed to be the same one.

Well, there was no point in fretting. He could feel the aura of a sleepless player nearby, and that riled him up.

The phantom seemed to shift into his usual body, the one he was used to, before flying in the direction of the aura.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm second one,,,I got nothing to say  
> Oh yeah Justin’s will have violence in it  
> I got nothing else  
> Enjoy  
> Also wHY ARE THE IMAGES SO BIG?!  
> \- YanDan


End file.
